People Change
by Carson17
Summary: So how do you cope when no one understands? You kiss people of course. Just not your best friends 'boyfriend' right? Well maybe you do kiss your best friend's 'boyfriend' but what does it matter? Chapter eight! Come on people read!
1. Of: internal clocks, flashbacks,& coffee

**Chapter One**

Hermione awoke at 6 o'clock as she did everyday.Oddly enough, she had an internal clock-when someone gave her a time, she woke up at that time. Hermione didn't even bother to glance at the clock as she drew the curtains back from her window opening up to a slightly groggy street in Paris. With a quick glance around her room she walked over to the door and turned on the light. Hoping that her Mother wouldn't wake up she turned to the white vanity by her closet. She examined herself in the mirror closley. She pused the button that would turn her straightening iron on and walked into the hall.

She silently opened the closet door and pulled out a fluffy blue towel.She continued walking to the other side of the flatt. Once she reached her bathroom she turned on the light and started the shower. Pulling her nightclothes off and tossing them hap-hazardly into the hamper she turned and stepped into the hot water. Once she had washed her hair , body , and face she cautiously stepped out careful to step on the rug so she didn't slip like yesterday. She repressed the momory with a shudder and ran a hand gingerly over the small lump on the back of her head.

Wrapping a towel around her body she crept softly to her bedroom again. Once safely inside she dressed in her favorite jeans,which hugged her legs nicely showing her delicate curves. She also grabbed a light blue shirt that said something or other on it. Still praying her Mother wouldn't wake up she tip-toed back to the bathroom and starting drying her hair. Once her hair was completly dry and much straighter than it is when she let it dry itself, she proceded to leave the bathroom turning the light off as she went.

Hurridly closing the door behind her she picked up her iron and not ten minutes later had perfectly straight hair that fell far past her sholders. She grabbed her eyeliner and delicatly lined her eyes, also applying her powder foundation. Still not satisfied with the look she cast an alert eye around for her mascara which she couldn't find. She looked in all the drawers in the vanity and even in her bag supposing she might have left it in there from the night before. When it was no where to be found she bent down on her hands and knees and looked around on the floor. She located it right on the floor just off the left side of her vanity. Silently cursing herself for not looking there to start with. She unscrewed the lid.

Once she had her mascara on as well she look criticisingly at the young woman staring back out of the mirror. Something still didn't seem right so Hermione finally decided to do the unfathomable to her. She opened the top drawer on the righthand side and pulled out her makeup bag for eyeshadow. She selected a sparkely blue to match her shirt and delicately pulled the brush across her eyelids. Once finished she looked into the mirror once more and satisfied with what she saw turned away.

She picked up her bag from where it was hanging on the back of the chair seated in front of her desk and walked out of her room only pausing at the door to stop and flick off the light. she made her way throuh the flatt so quietly she seemed to be a shadow. Once she was at the far end of the kitchen she grabbed the coffee pot and filled it with water. Also pulling a filter from a ditant cabenet. She slowely poured the water into the top of the pot and filled the filter with coffeegrinds. She went to the sink and rinsed her hands.

Once she looked back at the kitchen to make sure she didn't leave a mess she walked into her Mother's office and pulled a piece of paper from the printer. The last piece,she bent over to check for more in the space underneath but alas, none. Making a mental note to buy more later she begain scribbling her usual note in the morning telling her Mother that the coffee was already going and to call her later when she wanted her home. She tacked the note to her mothers door with the little ball of stickey tack that was already there waiting.

Once she had slipped into her black, glitter covered, flip-flops at the door she unlocked it and opened it as quietly as she could. She stepped out into the warm summers air and dug around into her bag for her cell phone. Once the airy music that always greeted her when she turned her phone on died off she noted with disgust that she had once missed call. Her Grandmother. As though her phone knew she wasn't looking foward to what she knew was comming from it it delyed to message telling Hermione she had a new voice mail as long as it could. When it knew it could wait no longer it seemed it rang a little Asian tune Hermione had programmed it to ring when she had a vioce mail.

Hermione was deciding weather or not she wanted to listen to it when her neighbor emerged from his flatt two doors down.

"Why hello Hermione!Long time no see!"He shouted with a slight giggle.As he did every morning.

"Hello Victor."Replied Hermione with a little less air then usual.

"Nice to see that you aren't late today."Victor said wagging a finger in Hermione's direction. She was unpleasently reminded of her Grandmother.

"Yes,I am indeed on time. But that won't last long if I don't get going. Sorry to run but well, you know."Hermione died off with the last bit and stole away down the staircase on the side of the building away from Victor.

Once she reached the street she glanced back to make sure Victor hadnt followed her as he did some mornings. Once she was absolutly sure he wasn't there she turned the phone over in her had so she was looking at the back of it silently contemplating wether or not to just drop it off a bridge she was walking on. No then she would have to buy a new one. So with utter reluctance she turned the phone back over and pressed the six magc buttons that would lead her to her doom.

"Hermione Jane Granger I have never been so outraged in my life! I waited for you for at least two hours!"Hermione let out something that sounded to passers-by like ,"Yeah sure you did you cow" Before returning to her Grandmother's voice projecting itself outward from her phone."But what did I find out when I called your house to see where the bloody hell you were? I found out that you were bloody shopping! You had better start stepping up to the plate missy or I think we might have some seroius issues! I will not be inprofessional though so I do expect better! Honestly what your Father would say if he knew what you had done..."Sarah's vioce died off to just above a wisper as she stated her last few words all emotion out of her vioce. "You really should think of the concequences before you start you actions."With that last disturbing statement she clicked off the other line and Hermione proceeded to erase the voice mail. A fresh sence of dread creeping in on her.

Now any person who didn't know who and what Hermione was would just look at her and see a frightened girl who had too much on her mind. Anyone who knew what she was would think she was dreading her N.E.W.T. year at her school. Anyone who knew who Hermione was, and I mean really knew her would know that the reason she had that look on her face was her Father. As these thoughts crept into Hermione's mind she had a sudden revolation which cause her to shudder. _No one _really_ does know me. No one would know it was my Father. Not Ron. Not Harry. No not even Ginny._ Whom Hermione had grow extremely close to over the end of the school year. No, no one knew Hermione's secrets which she kept locked away in the back of her mind. No one. Not even Hermione's Father knew the terror he caused to run through her everytime the subject was brought up. Or even the name.

Hermione's relationship with her Father growing up had been an amazing one. Just like you would think a father and daughter's should be. He gave her five dollars for every A she brought home on her report cards at school. He loved her so much. Well loved is really the key word there isn't it. He loved everything about his daughter untill the summer of her eleventh birthday. Sometimes Hermione wished she had slept in on August 11th the summer of her eleventh birthday. But no she hadn't her Father had told her that she needed to be up by seven so they could get a head start on her special day's plans. So Hermione had woken up and gotten out of bed at six thirty.

F-L-A-S-B-A-C-K

Hermione jerked awake at six thirty in the morning she couldn't remember why just then she remembered her Father telling her she needed to be up by seven. _Why did I get up at six thirty then?_ Hermione thought as she pulled her quilt off of her body and hopped up sliding her feet into her slippers. She stood and went silently down the stairs to get the mail like she did everymorning. She looked through all the mail just to see. Unusal as this may be for her something even more out of the ordinary happened she found a letter adressed to her. The letter she noted was in an envelope of thick yellowish parchment. She took out the letter and placed the rest on the kitchen table which was not at all unsual. No where near concidering how unsual the letter Hermione had in her hands was.

On the front of the envelope was her address only underneath her address it said," third bedroom on the left upstairs." She also saw that there was no stamp or post mark. _Wait a minute! There isn't even a return address!_ Hermionie was extremely curious to see who had writtin the letter. She turned it over and noticed a purple wax seal with a crest of some sort on it. It looked very much like a lion, a snake, a badger, and a bird all united around a letter H. Hermione was so caught up in the letter she didn't even notice a figure enter the kitchen and sit opposite her.

"Are you going to open my mail young lady?"Her Father asked rather groggily.

"Umm, no actually it's mine."Hermionie wispered turning rather pink.

"What!"Her Father spluttered and snatched the letter from her.

"Oh my so it is. Well open it then."He muttered rather rudely tossing the letter back to her.

Hermione grabbed the letter and stood up to go to her room. Still not quite noticing anything she just let her feet carry her up the stairs, three doors down on the left, and into her room were she plopped down on her unmade bed. She didn't think she could stand it any longer. She slit the wax seal appart and pulled out a sheet of the same heavy parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry. You will find a list of supplies enclosed. The Howarts Express will leave Kings Cross Station at eleven o' clock A.M. on September the second. Your ticket is also enclosed. I must stress upon you how important it is that you stick to your ticket. You will notice that there is a brick wall inbetween platforms nine and ten. You must walk straight at it with all of you school things and you will find that it is not solid. Well not to you. Please do this when no one is watching so as not to attract attention. You will also note that since you are not from the wizarding world you will also find enclosed directions of where to go to buy all of your school things. I do hope to see you at school._

_Professor M. McGonnogal_

_Deputy Headmistriss_

Hermione sat there stunned. Way too stuned to move. _Who was this Professor M. McGonnogal person anyway? Wow this is the stupidst letter ever. I can't even believe that for one second. Yeah lean against the brick wall and it won't be solid my arse._

"So Hermione who was the letter from?" Her Father asked her starteling her out of her thoughts.

"Some person named Professor M. McGonnogal inviting me to some made up school."Hermione said unable to hide the look of disgust in her eyes as she looked at the letter._How thick would you have to be really?_

"What are you talking about? What is the school for?"Her Father asked apperently intrested.

"Whichcraft and wizardry."Hermione stated dully handing the letter to her Father who took it and began to read it his eyes narroing with ever line.

"Well this is balderdash."He mannaged through gritted teeth. Crumpling up the letter as her said it. Almost immediatly there was a soft tap tap on the window.

Hermione almost fainted with what she saw. An owl was there clutching a scarlet letter in it's beek. Hermione walked over to the window and opened it taking the letter from the owl before her Father could say anything. She looked at it. This letter was almost exactly the same, same odd address, same odd seal, same no stamp, and same no return address. The only thing differnt was that it was red. Hermione started as it began to smoke and then catch on fire Hermione promptly dropped it out of supprise.

_This is Professor McGonnogal I assure you this is no hoax if you will proceed to uncrumple the letter and follow that instructions to Diagon Alley then you will see. Good day._

Professor McGonnogal's voice was extremely loud but it wasn't angry just there. Kind of bored in a way. Hermione was so amazed at what had happened she actually walked over a took the crumpled up letter off the floor and un crumpled it getting out the other piece of paper labled Diagon Alley. She read the instructions and told her Father perfectly serious.

"I want to go here today instead of wherever else we were going. Just to be sure. I'm pretty certain it isn't but I mean I just want to see."Hermione said all of this barely above a wisper.

E-N-D-O-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

Hermione silently cursed herself for being so stupid back then. She contined to walk down the street she was on when she reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of ciggarettes and a lighter. She pulled a ciggarette out and stuck the end of it into her mouth. She lit the other end with a flick of her lighter. She took a long drag and inhaled deeply. Wow Hogwarts had really Fued her life up. Well at least at home it had.

Once she got to the corner of a different street she tuned left down it and almost immediatly into the small coffee shop she went to every day. She ordered her coffee and flicked open her cell phone to check on the time she noticed she still had a half an hour to kill before work so she sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a book. Silently she snuggled up and let her coffee slowly drain itself into her. She lit a few more ciggarettes as the end of her precious half hour came. At the end of her half hour she snapped her book shut with a sigh and dumped her coffee cup into a nearby trash can. She slowly walked out of the shop and made her way accross the street looking at the now fully awake people of Paris.

She stopped just short of the front door of the building she was about to enter bracing herself. She raised her left foot and put out her ciggarette. She walked in and met the womans gaze who was there waiting.

"Goodmorning Grandmother."Hermione said slightly dismissivly.

"Goodmorning my dear."Hermione's Grandmother replied with a sneer to rival Draco Malfoy's.

Hermione inclined her head slightly and walked into the back room quickly grabbing the smock she was required to wear. She hastily tied it around her waist and grabbed a box of books she was supposed to put on their sleves. She set off taking the books carefully out of the box and placing them one in front of the other where they belonged. She continued to do this untill nine o' clock when she walked to the front door and unlocked it openeing it she switched the closed sign to open and walked back in.


	2. Of: rude talk, flashbacks,and letters

**Chapter Two**

"GET UP!GET UP NOW!"Came Aunt Petunia's screams through his bedroom door.

"I'm up you hag!"Harry yelled back. This was the last time he would ever spend with his rediculus relatives.

"Don't speak to me like that!"Aunt Petunia hissed with pure veom dripping from every single word.

"Well then get the hell off my case!"Harry screamed through the door. "I'm leaving in a week get over yourself already!"Harry screamed as he heard his Aunt's footsteps fading away as she walked down the hall to check on Dudley.

Harry stood up and walked accross the room to a dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a pair of light blue boxers and then closed the drawer moving down one. He dug through the jeans and pulled out the pair that he could lable with pride as his favorite. The pair he had been wearing when he met Sirius. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather untill he was murdered by Belatrix Lestrange. Harry shuddered as he remembered that night.

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

Only one couple were still batteling, apperently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled, his voice echoed around the cavernous room.

The second jet of red light hit him sqarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

"HARRY GET OUT HERE NOW!" The vioce pulled Harry out of the flashback. He opened his door and came face to face with his cousin Dudly.

"What the hell do you want?"Harry asked rather rudely.

"Well I want you to take my things down the stairs."Dudly stated as though this were to most obvious thing in the world.

"Get them your self you hog!"Harry screamed at Dudly and walked into the bathroom accross the hall and started the shower. He brushed his teeth rather more forcefully than he would normaly have done then payed the price as he spit out a mouthfull of blood from scraping his gums. "Damn it" He muttered then took off his nightshirt and shorts. Folding the towel on the hanger over in half and laying it on the floor as a sort of rug he slipped out of his boxers and into the shower.

Ten minutes later Harry was down in the kitchen eating the breakfast his Aunt had had to prepare for the first time in nearly eight years. Harry kept his head down and when he was done he put his plate in the sink. When Harry stood the entire Dursley family had flinched horribly knocking the salt and pepper shakers over from the table. They rolled accross the floor and Harry let out a laugh. The dursleys all flinched again and Dudley actually fell out of his chair. Harry just tried to stifle his laughter as best as he could and walked up the stairs.

He pulled a book towards him and continued to read the reserch journal of Dumbledoor's that was left to him. He flipped a page every once in a while and suddenly heard a soft tap tap on his window. There was a beautiful black owl. Harry opened the window and the owl droped a letter on his desk before flying out quickly. Harry picked up the letter and noticed it was from Hogwarts.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I know you were thinking about not returning to Hogwarts but i think i have something that I believe will change your mind. Professor Dumbledoor left the new head boy and girl on his desk which I found and both of them have been informed. I believe I need to tell you for this reason. The new head boy is Draco Malfoy. Now I know you don't like Mr.Malfoy but that isn't the whole reason. The new head girl is Miss Granger. They will share a common room and lavetory. I need you here to assist me in keeping an eye on Mr. Malfoy. Owl me back and tell me if you are comming or if i need to request additional help._

_Professor Minerva McGonnogal _

_Head Mistriss_

_How did she know I wasn't going to come? Wait Draco and Hermione? Shit. I know she will let me take only the classes I require for becoming an Auror. Shit. Why Draco. Shit. Why not Earnie or somthing? Shit. Shit. Shit._

Harry grabbed a peice of parchment from his desk and began a letter.

_Professor,_

_Please do understand that I will not be able to take more classes than absolutly necessary to becoming an Auror. I need all the time I can to research on the horcruxes. Please understand this. I will be delighted to keep and eye on Malfoy. Just know that he tries anything funny with Hermione he won't be able to eat proper for at least a week. I must let you know that I am returning with the utmost regret. I do not wish to have to be where Professor Dumbledor once was. I respect his memory and his last wishes. Please do understand. Expect to see me on September the third please send my ticket and I will come._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry closed this letter and sealed it with his very own wax seal a gift from professor Dumbledoor from the christmas before. It was only a lion and the letters HJP but Harry understand the very true deep meaning to it now. The lion represented courage which was something he needed a lot of now. The idea was that every leter he wrote using that seal he would gain more courage. He walked over to Hedwig's cage and prodded her softly on the wing to wake her up. He woke her up and tied the letter to her leg. He told her softly,"This goes to hogwarts. Professor McGonnagol is now in Professor Dumbledoor's office. Ok?" Hedwig hooted in responce and flew out of Harry's open window.

Somewhere in London a boy named Ron Weasly was waking up and Harry knew it. He deided to write one more letter that morning. He pulled upen his desk drawer and pulled out another piece of parchment.

Once Harry was finnished with that letter as well he sealed it and set it aside and stood. Streatching out his back like a cat he cast a weary eye around him. His floor was jumbled with a bunch of things. Everything from his broomstick to his old history textbook from his old muggle school. He decided today would be a good choice to start packing. So he grabbed the textbook and tossed it into a large trash bag along with several of Dudly's old clothes. He picked up his broom stick and layed it on his bed also picking up his Hogwarts robes. He tossed the robes along with several other sets into a large laundry basket. He picked up all of his school books from last year and put them on his bed as well. _No way is this all going to fit into one trunk._ Harry then decided that the only think he could do was go and buy another. He chucked his quiddech robes into the basket and walked out his bedroom door.

"I'm going out. I need to buy a few things." Harry yelled and got a grunt from the livingroom in response. Harry stayed by the frontdoor wondering if he should appologise for his earlier response to his Aunt._ She had treated you like a slave for the past like thirteen years to hell with her._ As this thought reached the surface of Harry's mind he opened the door and left.

Once on the street Harry pulled out his wand a ut it up his sleve. He stuck out his right hand and a tripple decker bus appeared.

"Welcom to the night bus."Said Stan Shunpike.

"Yes Stan I know." Said Harry as he stepped aboared. He stopped at the driver and payed his fine. "How you hangin in there Ern'?"Harry asked the man.

"I'm fine." He chuckled.

"Diagon Alley if you don't mind."Said Harry and he walked over to an empty arm chair by a window. He didn't sit yet not untill...BANG The Knight Bus flew over to some country field or another and then stopped in front of a large group of people. They all clambered on and Harry noticed they all had red hair with the exception of one who was presumably wearing a hat.

"Oh Harry dear what are you doing on here all on your own?"Asked the person wearing the hat.

"Just headig to Diagon Alley. What aout you Mrs.Weasly?" Harry asked in responce. As the woman swept him into a hug.

"Same here just buying the childrens new books."Replied the woman.

"Well I must regretfully say that I just have to buy a few things. Another trunk for example."Said Harry smiling at the person who had just sat down next to him."How are you mate?"Harry asked the man.

"Fine thanks. How you hangin'?" Ron asked with a broad grin.

"Good. Fancy seeing you lot on the Knight Bus."Harry said looking around at the others.

"I know odd to see a wizarding family on the only wizarding bus eh'?"Said Ron laghing.

"How are you Ginny?"Harry asked.

"Fine yourself?" Ginny asked avioding his gaze.

"Good."Harry said then turned back to Ron.

"So who di you reckon is going to actually show up at school?"Ron asked seriously.

"Well not many Slytherins. Probaly a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Deffiantly loads of Gryffindors."Harry said happily.

"Yeah we were always known for our bravery weren't we."Ron said blushing slightly most likely the reason to the blush was a memore of their second year when Ron had been everything but couragous against a few huge spiders.

"Well as long as spiders don't show up and try to kidnap us then I think you'll make it."Harry said letting out a laugh.

"Yeah sure. Wait, shut up Harry."Ron said now turning a deeper shade of maroon.

"Don't worry mate we'll be ok. I was actually not going to come back but I heard something from McGonnogal that changed my mind."Harry said pointedly.

"What did you hear?"Ron asked in a lower voice.

"Well Hermione's been made head girl and she shares a commonroom and living space and such with the head boy. Whom happens to be Draco Malfoy."Harry said this last bit very quickly waiting for the explosion.

"MALFOY!" Yelled Ron so that every Weasly present turned to stare at him. "Sorry I mean Malfoy?"Ron wispered appologitacly.

"Yeah. So I have to go and keep an eye on the bugger. If he even shows up. He might be to busy fetching new flowers for his higness."Harry wispered with a snigger.

"Yeah that sounds like Malfoy alright."Ron wispered back sniggering too.

"Well theres only one way to know for sure isn't there? I have to go back. I really wish Dumbledoor could have just made someone more decent head boy. But as we all know Dumbledor has his reasons for everything."Harry said slightly sorrowful.

"Yeah your right mate there has to be something we aren't getting here."Ron replied in his wisper.


	3. Of: phone calls, pirates,and cuts

**Chapter Three**

Hermione's day seemed to drag by for some reason. When it was finally one she took her lunch and walked out of the store. Once outside the door she began rummaging in her bag. Nearly a block away she pulled out her cigarettes and lit one. With contentness she took a long drag and placed the pack back in.

She turned a corner at the end of the street and began walking down it. Looking left to right every once in a while she finally spotted what she was looking for. She crossed the street and entered the pub. Everyone was chatting quietly. Walking up to her usual table she sat down an pulled up her menu. She was just examining the appatizers when her phone bagan to ring. Still looking at the menu she pulle dit out of her bag and flipped it open.

"Hello." She said in a vioce slightly wondering.

"Hermione?" Said the person on the other end.

"Yes may I ask who is calling?"Hermione said now with fear in her voice though barely reconisable.

"Your Father missy. I was just calling to tell you that your stay in Paris will be shorter this summer you will be returning home in two weeks time rather than two months."Her Father stated with a brisk business manor.

"Oh. Might I ask why my stay is being cut short?"Hermione asked with more worry than ever in her mind.

"Oh it's just that you have so much work to be done and I don't want you to miss any of your holiday work."Her Father said with mock caring.

"Oh I see. So when will my ticket be arriving?"Hermione asked with even more fear. _He brought up school...He brought up school...Oh shit he brought up school._

"Probably sometime next week you know how the post is."Her Father answered with slight laughter in his voice.

"I see well I must go I need to get back to work. Goodbye."Hermione said and snapped the phone shut without waitig for a reply.

"Can I take your order?"A boy of around seventeen asked her.

"Yes I will have an iced tea I'm not to hungry thanks."Hermione replied and pulled out her book.

"Ok."Said the boy and walked away.

Hermione sat for nearly an hour just reading and ordering iced teas. When she noticed the time she left a ten dollar bill and hurridly walked out. Once on the street she lit a cigarette and bagan her walk back to work. She was just looking down at her black flip-flops when she spotted a coin on the side of the street the bent over to pick it up._ Oh my...is that a sickle...shit what kind of wizard would just leave that in a muggle town?_ She quickly slid it into her purse and kept walking.

Once at work she lifted her left foot and put out her cigarette. Bracing herslef again she walked through the door. She walked with her head down and ran into a lady. Looking at the shoes she recgonised the woman.

"Goodafternoon Grandmother."Said Hermione as airly as she could manage.

"Afternoon Hermione I have three more boxes of books I need put up today then I need you to work register."Hermione's Grandmother stated briskly and then turned around and walked back into her office.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding and walked into the back room to find the boxes her Grandmother was talking about. Once she located them she picked one up and walked back into the store placeing the books on their shelves.

Once done with all three Hermione looked at her watch. It was already three. _Only two more hours. Only two._ Hermione continued telling herself this untill the two hours became one and she had checked out nearly thirty coustomers. _Only one hour. Only one._ Now repeating this she continued to check out customer after customer until five. At five she closed her register and told her Grandmother that she would see her tomarrow. She walked into the back room and picked her bag up off of one of the chairs then pulled off her smock and walked out the door head held high. _Wow, I got through that ok. Good day today eh'? Well only two more weeks then I get to go home...shit...why did I say that...anywhere is better than that place. Even here. God...Why does my life have to be so shitty? Comeon get a grip don't think of him more than required. Wow look at him he is a totall hottie._ Hermione saw the boy from a distance. He was walking toward her and she toward him. Once he was only a few feet away Hermione let out a gasp.

_Damn! He is sooooo much hotter than I thought. Wait is he crying? Aww he is, how cute._

"Are you ok?"The words slipped out of Hermione's mouth before she could even think.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." The boy said hurridly wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."Hermione wispered.

"Why do you care?"The boy said and turned away and began walking down the street again.

_What an ass! I was just being nice and he goes and just shoves me away. Well why did you expect him to let you help he doesn't know you. You would have done the same. Yeah but I have a reason for being distant. I'll bet his girlfriend just dumped him or somthing. Forget it just continue making your merry little way home. Fuck that I'm not going home. _As this last thought surfaced Hermione stopped in front of the movie theater and walked in.

"One for Pirates of the Carribean." Hermione said and payed the amount the girl said and walked into the dark theater. She reached into her bag and turned off her phone. _A fullproof excuess. I can hear it now...Hermione why was your fucking phone off? I was at the movies...hahahaha it is so perfect._ With this last thought the lights turned off and the movie bagan. Nearly two and a half hours later the lights came back on and Hermione rose and turned on her cell phone. She had seven missed calls. Her mother called for six and her Grandmother once. _Wow not very subtle are they? Lets see what happened._ As this thought surfaced Hermione dialed her mother and waited for her to answer.

"Where the fuck are you?"Screamed her mothers voice.

"The movies why?"Hermione stated calmly.

"The fucking movies! Are you serious? Get your ass home right now."As her mother finnished screaming this Hermione shut her phone and turned it off again.

She walked out of the theater and bagan to make her way h\ome. Once she was a block away she dicided now was a good time to enjoy a cigarette. She opened her bag and pulled out her pack and something silver fell out. _What the hell? Oh the sickle I'll deal with you later. _She slipped the sickle back into her bag and lit her cigarette. Se sat on her steps smoking when she heard the sound of a breaking plate. _Oh shit shes really pissed._ Hermione thought and took another hit of her cigarette. _Well lets stay out here and let her cool off for a minute or two. _Once Hermione had finnished her cigarette she walked up the stairs as loudly as she could so her mother would know that she was back,she opened the door and walked in.

"What the hell is your problem? Yout turn your phone off so I can't get a hold of you then your fucking father calls and says you are to come home in two fucking weeks? My god child what the hell is going on?"Her mother screamed.

"I don't fucking know! He called me up earlier and he says you are gonna come home in two weeks so I asked him why and brought up school mother school! So honestly I think he was severly disorented! So don't go blaming me for his fucking rude behaviour I can't hold his hand while I'm here now can I? I can't tell him what a bad man he is being can I? No Mother I can't so just stop trying to blame me for every little fucking thing that happens to you!" Hermione finnished off her little speach by slaming her bedroom door in her Mother's stunned face.

She strode across the room and turned on her music blaring it to drown out the sound of yelling comming from her Mother's bedroom. _Great she called Grandmother what the hell else could go wrong?_ Tap Tap Hermione looked accross her room at her window and saw a large barn owl hovering right outside. Running across the room she opened the window and the bird flew in and dropped a letter on her deak then flew back out. _Oh shit! Not school now...please be from someone else. Be from Harry or Ginny or even Ron but please not from school._ She stode over to her desk and picked up the letter one look told her all was doomed._ No it's from school. Maybe it will be telling you that Hogwarts closed thanks to Voldamort or something. No don't think that. _Hermione opened te letter and pulled out the first sheet of parchment.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am pleased to be the one to inform you that you have been made head girl. I will ask that you do not take this matter lightly. You will be responsible for making sure that out older students such as yourself set a good example for the younger ones. I must ask you to proceed to the first compartment of the train labled Heads. There you will meet the head boy and you will then recieve further instruction. You ticket to the train is inclosed as always and I am so pleased to be able to be the first to offer you congrationlations. I do hope to see you in good spirits on the morning of September the third. I look foward to seeing youa d the head boy set excelent examples of interhouse relations. You school supply list is enclosed so have an excelent summer._

_Professor M. McGonogal _

_Head Mistriss_

_Shit shit shit shit...no she's just joking...shit...Mom is gonna hate this...and Dad...well pleae be kidding. Jump out and shout it April Fools! I'm ready...please...shit..._

Hermione put the letter pack on her desk and sat on her bed. As she ran her finders through her hair she began to think just how absolutly right McGonnogal was about being happy to be back at school. She felt a hot streak fall down her chin closly followed by several more. She leaned over and pulled a knife out of the top drawer of her vanity closley followed by a dirty cloth. At least it would look dirsty to anyone else who saw it. She pulled up the sleve of the shirt she was wearing and picked the knife up off her lap. She pulled the blade across her skin and then everything melted away. She began to be lifted up light as air. The sobbing stopped and the music changed to a very fast song. She watched the blood flow out of wrist and then stood up and began to dance. She was ok now. She would be alright. Just as long as her Father never found out about her beig Head Girl. No never. Everything would be alright. She swayed for a moment then looked down at the floor. There was a large red puddle on the wood. Getting bigger by the second. Hermione gasped and grabbed the rag off her bed she pushed as hard as she could on her wrist but the blood just soaked through.

Hermione swayed very strongly and her bed seemed to come up to meet her. She kept pushing on the rag untill she didn't have any energy left to push with. Then she was gone.

Hermione sat bolt up right. She glanced at the clock and it read six thirty. She stood up and walked through the flatt to the bathroom and pulled the hand towel off the hanger. She started the wrm water and when it was hot began to soak the towel. Once the towel was soaked she carried it to her bedroom where she bent down and rubbed at the spot on the floor. She pulled the towel back after nearly five minutes of vigorus scrubbing and saw that it made very little difference. She thought very hard for a minute. Yes it's better than _her _She crossed the room and reached in her bag. She pulled out her wand and muttered two very expertly chosen words.

"Occulous Repario" As these words were said Hermione watched the floor go back to normal. A few minutes later Hermione heard it. Tap Tap _There it is. Just go and get it._ Hermione stood and crossed the room. As she opened the window a small black owl came through. She tried to ignore the pounding in her ears and opened the letter.

_Miss Granger,_

_We have recieved information that the charm 'Occulous Rapario' has been used at your current place of ressidence in a muggle inhabited area. I must tell you that this is only your first offence to the International Code of Secrecy. Thus being the next time you perform illigal magic you will be expelled form the wizarding school you attend._

_Good Day,_

_Mafilda Hopkirk _

_Improper Use of Magic Office _

_Ministry of Magic_

Hermione sighed and dropped the letter on her desk along with her Hogwarts letter. She stood up and crossed the room opeing the curtains so she could look down into the street. Paris was just as beautiful as it was everymorning. The street lined with groggy people drinking coffee and the sky a light pink. Showing just enough of the sun to tease you. It all seemed so perfect. Then a thought struck Hermione._ In two weeks...no less now I will never have to see Paris from this angle ever again. Never. Oh my god. I just can't believe it. I seriously can't. So soon and I will be able to escape. No more wondering how many new scars I am going to have by the end of summer. No more wondering how much Mom is going to yell for the two months I'm here...no more._ With that thought carying her she walked up to the desk and picked up both the letters, she opened a drawer and shoved them roughly into it.

Listening to the intense silence around her she decided that there was only one thing to do. Get ready for work like she does everyday. Hermione walked across the flatt not bothering to try to be quiet. Once she reached her bathroom she turned on the shower and left the light on as she walked back to her room. she touched the button to turn on her straightener and walked directly across the hall. She pulled out a black fluffy towel and walked to the bathroom to have her shower. Once she finished she blowdried her hair and didn't close the door to do it. Once it was dry she flicked the light off and walked back into her room. She looked into the mirror and had one thought. _Lets make ourself look sexy today. I feel good so lets look good._ As Hermione pulled the straightener through her hair she just smiled and thought of what she would do when she left here to stay away from her dad for the summer. Her best idea so far was this,_ Get a boyfriend. Perfect. He gets you away every night or so and he understands you. Keeps you away from Dad. _Hermione smiled as she pulled her straightner through one last time.

She grabbed her mascara and carefully pulled the brush through her eyelashes. Once done she began to line her eyes expertly. Then she began on clothes. She pulled on a black mini skirt with ruffles on it along with a black halter top. _Lets see Grandma's face today._ As she thought this she pulled out her eyeshadow bag. She pulled out a silver powder and very carefully brushed it on. Once she looked back in the mirror she decided to do something else with her hair today. She pulled a hair tie out of her bag and flipped her head over. When she flipped back up she had an elegant halfpony and she looked very attractive. _There we go. _With that one last thought she walke out of her room turned off the light and closed the door behind her. She walked halfway down the hallway before realising her life was on the floor in her room. She turned heel and ran back down. She opened her door and dropped to the floor and picked up her bag. She grabbed her eyeliner off her vanity and walked out this tim not looking back. She didn't stop and write a note, she didn't stop and make coffee, she didn't stop to talk to her neighbor. She left.

Once in the caffe' she ordered her coffee and looked at her watch. Still forty-five minutes till work. She took out a cigarette and lit it. _Fuck quitting. I'm just fine the way I am. I'm fine with my demonic self. So distant and cold. Let people think what they want. I'm hot and you can't stop me._ Ring Ring _Shit. Why am I freaking out? I am Hermione Jane no last name. I will not grovel to anyone anymore._ She picked up her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"Hermione said in a kind of bored way. She silently thanked her voice for not giving her away.

"Hermione? Wow I can't believe your awake at this time."Replied the voice.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?"Hermione asked to the person on the other side.

"Your Father."Stated the vioce with no meaness but it still sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.

"Yes Father well I must go unfortunatly I am going to be late for work if I don't hurry. Goodbye."She said simply and hug up. She turned her phone off and put it back in her bag.


	4. Of: New trunks, tears,and women

**Chapter Four**

Harry bought his new trunk and hung around with Ron while he did his shopping. Once Ron was finished they met back up with the Weasleys and they all caught the Knight Bus together. Harry had not been so happy since the summer began. He really thought that he was going to the Burrow for a second then realisatin struck.

"Harry dear I do hope that the muggles are treating you well. I know they aren't but Ido hope they will start. We can't have you comming to the Burrow next week looking like the Dickens now can we? So please do take care of yourself."Mrs.Weasley said as the Knight bus slammed to a stop and Harry got off.

"Later Ron. Later guys!"Harry yelled back and he pulled his new trunk off the Knight bus and lugged it all the way up his drive.

Once Harry got inside he found that the Dursleys had gone to do some shopping just as he had. Only not for luggage. Harry just looked at the note and wondred why they had even bothered to write one. Thenhe realised it. _Aunt Petunia wrote it because she remembers that Voldamort is back. She doesn't want me to think that my only family has been murdered by death eaters. _As this thought struck Harry e suddenly felt very bad for what he has said to his Aunt earlier. He shrugged the feeling off and set up the stairs. He threw open his door to find Hedwig sleeping on her perch. He pulled the trunk in and closed his door sofly. He bagan to throw all of his old things in it. He knew that he would never be back.

Even if the room he inhabited used to belong to Dudley one of the most nonmagical people in the owrld you could deffinatly tell it was inhabited by a wizard now. There were moving photographs of quiddich teams that Harry liked all over the walls. Some of them were also of Harry and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. Harry began to pull them down and pressed them in between the pages of a photo album that he had recieved as a girf from the Hogwarts Game Keeper and care of magical creatures teacher Hagrid. He stopped and looked at one of the pictures in that album. One of the many pictures of his Mother and Father. Harry loved this picture the most. It was the one of them at their wedding with the man Harry ad grown to love as a father standing next to the man who was Harry's Father. Serious Black was standing next to James Potter and he was laughing. Harry felt a hot streak fall down his face and onto the page just beneath the picture. He sighed and tucked the book into the bottom of his trunk. The book containg pictures of the three people that he cared about most. Even if he only got to know one.

As Harry's day progressed he still hadn't woken Hedwig to get the letter tied to her leg. He would let her sleep then when night fell and she woke he would take it and give her the one to Ron. He just packed away his life into the two trunks and with every posotion he tucked away in its own special place he tucked away some of himslef. He know that either Voldamort or himslef would have to die but he wasn't sure who he wanted it to be just yet. Harry knew that if he didn't kill Voldamort then no one would and he would reign again. Harry could not let that happen. This he knew. But what he didn't know was weather or not he wanted to go down in the fight. Be remembered as someone with bravery and honor. Then he could be with his parents again. Oh and Sirus. Harry couldn't even begin to think of all the people who would miss him in his living form. But then again, why did it matter. Why was he so concerned about the other people who loved him. The three he loved above all else were gone. Never to be seen again. Harry felt another tear fall and then he knew that answer. _Because you love them_. Yes Harry did love them. He loved Ron like a brother. Hermione, she had such a special place in his heart that not even a sister could begin to discribe. She was favorite person of all. Even Ron lacked his mind. Her intelect was what kept Harry going through all the bad classes he had been stuck with. Her heart was what kept him going through all the battles he had fought. Her. She was his anchor. Not his love but his only special woman. She was the only woman he thought about now a days. He thought of pleanty of men. Ron,Sirus,Dubledoor,Hagrid,his Father to name a few. But Hermione was the only woman other than Mrs.Weasly who had occupied his thoughts for more than a month or two. Yes she was special to him. But Voldamort doesn't know that and he will never find that out.

Harry looked backup from his trunk and saw that the only things left to pack were his muggle clothes which he needed so he was done. Now all he had to do was wait untill he left for the burrow. Then he could resume his reearch on the horcruxes. Then he would be able to finish Dumbledoor's work. Then he would be able to end Voldamort.


	5. Of:Breakdowns, knives,and mistaken names

**Chapter Five**

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _He doesn't know where you are. He can't do anything._ As Hermione thought this she rose and dumped the untouched coffee into the bin outside. She left that place. It seemed so contaminated now. Not hers. Her mornings were the only thing Hermione had. Now she didn't even have that. She looked at her clothes and felt disgusted. _Look at me! I look like a whore! Thank god Harry and Ron aren't here or they would both be killing me right now._ Hermione's head seemed to be spinning as she walked into the nearest store and bought new jeans and a black shirt that said. "So my life sucks and yours doesn't." On the front and" Free me from my prison! Both body and soul." On the back. Hermione thought this seemed to reflect her well enough.

She walked purchased them and walked out and into a public restroom. She stood at the sink and washed the makeup off. She pulled her hair down and put it all up. _I'm not special! What am I playing at?_ She walked into a stall and changed her clothes. She came out and walked over to the same mirror. She looked at herself and then pulled her sleeves up to wash her hands. Before she even turned on the water she saw her left wrist where she had cut it the night before.

"Shit!" Was all that came out. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She almost passed out before a thought came into her mind._ Well I hope I die from it. _She took a closer look at the gash and saw that it had turned black and green over night. She couldn't think anymore. She turned on the spot and with a loud crack she was gone. She turned up across the street in an alleyway from St.Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She wasn't thinking as she pulled her knife out of her bag and positioned it parallel to the way her arm was facing palm up. She drew in a breath and closed her eyes. _If they save me then I know that I am supposed to be alive. If not then I know I am supposed to die. _As those last thought crossed her mind she pressed and pulled the knife down her arm. She looked at the cut and saw that it reached the backside of her elbow. She clutched it to her and crossed the street. She leaned against the window and whispered to the glass.

"Help me. My arm. Help..."The she heard the voice of a worried woman.

"Yes come in dear hurry."Hermione leaned more heavily on the glass and then lost her footing she fell through it. When the ground met her she let out a yell." My dear come on. We need to get you to the healers." She hoisted Hermione up and pulled her along the hall.

"Tell Harry. Tell Harry that I'm sorry. Tell him ok." With that all went black around Hermione.

Hermione opened an eye blearily. She saw a figure sitting at the end of her bed in a chair watching her.

"Harry?" She whispered.

"No I'm not bloody Harry! Who is he your boyfriend? Another weirdo like this lot here? I'm your bloody father! Not Harry!" Hermione opened her eyes and the room came into clearer focus.

"No! Not you. You're not Harry. What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered in a voice that seemed distant from her body.

"Well I was closest see. They said you came here and then passed out so they got doctors and then searched your stuff to see if they could find out who you were. They found your ID and then sent me an owl! A FUCKING OWL! They said you were in immediate care so I came and have been here ever since!" Her Father yelled this and Hermione recoiled.

"Oh good your up! You gave us quite a scare you did. We thought we had lost you." Said the nurse that had just bustled in. She spoke in a distinctly Mrs.Weasley like tone that made Hermione let out a yelp of sorrow. "You have a visitor."

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"No your Mother." Said the nurse giving Hermione a puzzled expression.

"Oh...no..."Hermione's whisper died off as the door swung open and revealed her Mother looking obviously uncomfortable but even more livid.

"You are in a whole lot of trouble missy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The nurse looked uncomfortable and left with Hermione hearing the unmistakable sound of a door being inpruturbed.

"Am I?"

"Ohhh yeah! When you didn't show up for work your Grandmother called me and I was so worried. Then your Father called me and told me! I don't want to be here Hermione! Why did you have to screw up this family? You and your stupid magic! You don't get it! All of it is your fault! All of it!" Hermione's Mother's volume seemed to increase as she went on and by the end it seemed to be rattling the contents of the cabinet.

"Well you know what. That sucks. But I'm not sorry. Why should I be sorry for who I am? I will be of age in the wizarding world in two weeks time. Not even. But I can tell you that I am done listening to both of you. You are now going to leave this room. I will come home whenever someone says I can leave. Hopefully when I do come home it will just be to get my things then I will leave for good." As Hermione finished this she reached for her bedside table and watched her parents eyes grow large as her fingers made contact with her wand. She pointed it at the door and lifted the imperturbable charm on it the pointed it to her Mother then her Father and as fear consumed them they stood and left.

"What happened by the way?" Said her Mother in a newly adopted tone of caring.

"Well you can tell the nurse waiting outside that I was attacked by Death Eaters. Yeah tell her that I want to see her pass out." Hermione whispered trying to scare them. With that they left.

Once Hermione was sure they were gone she called in the nurse.

"Can you please send a letter to a mister Harry Potter? He is a dear friend of mine and I need to speak to him as soon as I can." Once the nurse nodded and left Hermione pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the mirror. She lifted the back of her gown and saw what she had figured. There were numerous cuts and scrapes along it. She healed them all with a flick of her wand and then laid down again. She was asleep shortly after her head hit the pillow.

She awoke a while later and saw a fuzzy outline of someone sitting at the end of her bed.

"Harry?" She whispered and filled with gratitude when the person's head shot up.

"Hermione? Are you ok? What happened? The nurse said that your Mum said something about Death Eaters before she ran off. What did you say to them and what happened?

"Well I can tell you that Death Eaters had nothing to do with what happened. But to everyone else but me and yourself they did okay?" She waited for Harry to nod before continuing.

"I want you to understand that I will never tell anyone but you what happened and you will never tell anyone either. I will only tell you if you swear this to me.

"I swear."

"Well I tried to kill myself." Hermione whispered in the same frightened voice that she had been using since she woke up.

"WHAT! WHY?" Harry yelled as he stood up.

"Well I don't even know where to start. I haven't ever told anyone so I have no clue."

"Start at the beginning."

"Well it all started with my first Hogwarts letter." Hermione explained all about how her Father had been so cruel and beaten her since then. How he made her clean and stuff. How when he found something wrong he would beat her unconscious then just leave her. "Oh then there were the nights I bought you your cards and the cakes and the sweets and the broom stick kit. Ha those were the worst. He almost killed me the night he found out about you. He hit me a few times then all I remember is the kitchen tiles and my head hurting then like all the sudden I just woke up in the hospital. That was interesting. I didn't remember what had happened till I got home and he made me clean up the blood. That was scary there was so much of it." Hermione paused here to take in what all she had told him. Then she began to explain about the divorce which she realized she had forgotten. How she had to go see her Mother in France for two months every summer. How she was just like her Father only she didn't have the guts to hit her. She had to pause every once in a while to catch her breath. Then she would continue telling her story. When she reached the part about this summer she stopped and then started again. "I hate them all so much but I can't leave for another two weeks."

"No it is only six days until your seventeenth birthday Hermione. You have been out for a week already."

"Good. I ca stay here until I'm of age then. So anyway back to the story. I cut myself a lot. I also started to smoke at the beginning of this summer. I really could use one now actually. But anyway. I cut myself really bad with this knife I had bought at the end on summer last year. In Diagon Alley, Goblin made and all that. Silver handle and stuff see." She pulled it out of her bag again. Harry gasped and took it. "Well anyway, I cut myself and bled all over the floor. Hard wood and all so I couldn't get it out. I tried for at least five minutes the saw it wasn't going to work so I just used magic. It was my first offence and stuff so it was ok. I got a warning like you though. Ha they really are dumb. My parents banned me from using magic at their homes long ago. Ministry letters and all. I would have been expelled immediately if I had used magic in my Father's house and in my Mother's I would have just gotten a warning then all that you know? So I didn't really care. I just got ready for work like always and left the house. But my Father called and I just flipped out. I was so happy too. I didn't even say anything really I just said I have to go and hung up. I don't know I just flipped out after that. Nothing felt clean. Not even me. So I changed and washed off my makeup and stuff then I still didn't feel right so I decided that if they could save me I was supposed to live and if they couldn't then I wasn't supposed to. So I apperated and came up across the street then slashed my wrist then came and she took me. I told her to tell you I was sorry but she never did."

"Sorry for what?"

"I was and am sorry that I couldn't help you. I am sorry that I was stuck with them. I was sorry that Hogwarts had to end. I was sorry that I would never be able to be with you again. But here I am. Right next to you." She smiled and he smiled back. Then he started crying.

"Oh what's wrong. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you. Come here." She scooted over and made room for him in her bed. He sat next to her and she wrapped her arms around him. He did the same until he found his voice then he looked at her.

"No I'm sorry." And then she broke into tears and they both held each other while they cried.


	6. Of: unexpected visitors

**Chapter Six**

After they had both cried themselves out. Which took Harry longer than Hermione, Harry said something.

"You aren't going back. I will get Ron and we will go and get your stuff from your Dad's house tonight. I will be back tomorrow morning. Just don't be sorry. If they let you out tonight which I doubt, then come to the Burrow ok?" She nodded and he stood to leave.

"Harry be careful ok? My Father can be a very powerful person. Even with out magic."

"Ron is of age if he acts up then we will stun him and Ron will apperate all your stuff to the Burrow then me then we will wake him up then leave. Don't worry." With this he turned and left. He stopped outside the door then turned back to her. "It will be ok. Don't worry." Then he left. Closing the door behind him.

He walked through the halls swiftly then he walked out of the window and straight to the alley. He pulled out his wand and stuck out his right hand. A purple triple Decker bus had squeezed itself into the alley and Harry clumber aboard.

"The Burrow please Stan." He stopped only to pay his fare then he walked up the stairs and sat on a bed on the second floor. He sat there waiting until.

"Mr. Potter your stop." Came Stan's voice from down below.

"Thank you Stan." Harry retreated down the stairs and out onto the soft grass in front of the Burrow. He walked up to the front door and knocked. He waited a minute before it swung open to reveal,

"Ginny hello. Is Ron here?"

"Oh yes. He is upstairs. You're early."

"Yes I know. But it is kind of urgent do excuse me." With that Harry flew up the never-ending stairs of the Burrow and pounded on Ron's door.

"Ron come on! I need to talk to you!" Harry's fist made contact with nothing as the door swung back.

"Jesus mate. What is it? Its only midnight."

"Hermione." With this word Ron's ears perked up.

"Yeah what about her?"

"She was attacked by Death Eaters. She doesn't feel safe at home. She wants to know if she can stay here." Harry finished by looking at his knuckles.

"Really? Is she ok? Where is she?"

"St.Mungos. She apperated herself there just after it happened."

"Ok yeah let me talk to Mum." Ron pushed past Harry and walked down the stairs. Harry waited until Ron came back up. "Yeah mate that's fine. But when will she be here?"

"As soon as they release her. She doesn't want to go back home until she is of age. Which isn't for another week, so she wants us to get her stuff for her. Maybe Ginny should come too. That way she can get the clothes." Ron nodded and walked down the stairs again. This time Harry followed. When they got to Ginny's room Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him knocking. Instead he knocked.

"Ginny! Its Harry we need you open up!" The door swung open to reveal Ginny half asleep and in her night clothes.

"What do you need my help with?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hermione is coming to stay and we need to get her things. But we don't want to have to do the clothes." Ginny nodded and closed her door. Opening it a minute later to reveal that she had changed but not taken her hair down.

"Ok so let's go then." Ron just stared at Harry with amazement. Ginny never would have come if Ron had tried his hardest. Harry just shrugged and followed Ginny down the stairs. Ron followed quickly and once they were in the garden Harry held onto Ron's arm Ginny took his hand and they were gone. They appeared in a room that couldn't be Hermione's. The walls were black and there were no pictures anywhere. Everything was messy and no books in sight. Then Harry remembered what she had said earlier. "He wouldn't let me read any of my other books." So Harry just pointed to Ginny and mouthed for her to check. She obliged by opening the closet and pulling out Hermione's favorite shirt. Ok it was Hermione's room. Ron nodded to Harry and they turned and opened the door. Harry turned and mouthed to Ginny to pack as much as she could then wait there. She nodded and immediately began picking things off the floor and vanishing them with her wand. She would get a warning later but Harry knew it would be her first. Since she lived in the Burrow the ministry couldn't tell if it was her or her parents so she was fine. He smiled at her and left.

Ron and he crept down the stairs to find that they were walked straight into a living room. The television was on and there was a man sitting there. He turned as Ron stepped on a stair that creaked horribly.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my home?" Then he spotted Ron's wand and froze." You're a wizard from that freak school aren't you? You need to leave now!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Harry glanced up the stairs and saw Ginny immerge with her wand in her hand. He shook his head and she walked back into the room and vanished things like she would never be able to again.

"We need to have Hermione's school things." Harry said pulling out his own wand.

"No I won't give them to you." He said stubbornly.

"Yes you will. Either you tell us or we knock you out and find them ourselves." Harry said with more courage than he felt.

"I won't tell you. Even if you do find them they are locked in you can't open the door."

"Oh yes we can. Don't worry about that. Now where are they?" Harry asked as he strode to the mad and put his wand in his face.

"The basement." He said as he scrabbled around to the back side of the couch.

"Which is which way?" Harry said following his movements with his wand.

"That way!" The man pointed down a hallway to Harry's left and Harry motioned for Ron to go get his things while Harry would be right there. Ron nodded and walked down the hall.

"No Ron come here for a second." Ron turned and walked back toward Harry.

"What mate?"

"Knock him out please." Ron waved his wand and the man crumpled as a jet of red light hit him in the chest." Thanks now let's go." They turned and made their way down the hall together. Once they got down into the basement Harry found that the school things were in her trunk as he predicted. He opened the trunk and started to look through it." This is gonna take forever. Ron would you get it please." Ron obliged by saying "Accio Hermione's wand." Nothing flew out of the trunk and Harry looked at Ron." This is a new wand mate it should have worked. Hermione taught me mate" and that closed the matter.

"Take the tank back to your room and I will see what I can find. Come straight back here when you're done." Ron nodded and grabbed the handle of Hermione's trunk and then with a loud CRACK was gone. Harry looked around the room and found a safe just as a little pop announced Ron's arrival.

"Mate come here." Ron followed Harry's voice and found what he was pointing at. He pointed his wand at it and the lock sprung open.

"Good one Harry." Said Ron as he reached into the safe and pulled out a few old records.

"It isn't here."

"Only one way to know." Ron turned on his heel and walked up the stairs Harry following. They emerged at the top and found Hermione's Father standing there a baseball bat in his hands. "ACCIO!" Ron screamed and the bat flew up in the air and into Ron's outstretched hand." Thank you." Ron said as he put his wand in the man's face." Where is her wand?"

"What that stick? She took it with her to France." He said simply. With this they walked up the stairs and yelled for Ginny. She immerged with four or five duffle bags over her shoulders. They raised their eyebrows in unison.

"I used a spell Mum taught me. There is like twenty more though." They walked in the room and saw that the only thing left in it was a stripped bad and an empty dresser. They both turned and raised their eye brows at her again." Well he didn't seem to nice so I didn't think she would want to come back if she could help it." She turned away and Ron vanished all of the bags to the Wesley's garage as well as the ones on Ginny's shoulders. She straightened up at this and thanked Ron." I was carrying the ones with all her books I think. I found a stash of them in her closet." Ginny had barely finished saying this before Hermione's Father yelled, "What! She had books! The nerve of the bitch!"

"I think you were right Gin." Said Harry as he grabbed her hand and attached it Ron's wrist and then grabbed the other. "Hold on." He grabbed the wand out of Ron's hand and erased the man's memory. He nodded at Ron and handed him his wand back retaking his place beside him. He waited for the squeezing sensation to come. When it finally did he wasn't ready for it and he lost his breath.

"So if Hermione wasn't there then where is she?" Ginny asked hands on hips.

"Well she is in St.Mungo's actually." Said Harry sheepishly.

"WHAT! IS SHE OK? WHAT HAPPENED?" Ginny screamed.

"Gin hush don't brig Mum out here." Ron said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"She was attacked by Death Eaters but she is fine. But yes she doesn't want to go home. Ever if she can help it. I think she has a room in Paris that we will need to clean out later."Harry said.

"Oh well that is a little odd. Are her parent's divorced or something?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah they are. Anyway we need to get to bed. Come on." Harry said and they all walked into the house.

Harry woke earlier than Ron and left him a note telling him that he went to see Hermione and not to come. That she would be there soon but that they had certain things they needed to talk about. He walked out into the road and pulled out his wand. He stuck out his hand and instantly the Knight Bus appeared. He told Stan the same thing as he did yesterday and he walked into the window and sat down in next to Hermione's bed in a chair while she slept he thought. Her stuff wasn't going to fit in the burrow. She needed to move out into a house. But where? Then it hit him. Number twelve Grimuald Place. It was his after all. He, Hermione, Ron and Ginny could all move in there. If it was ok with Mrs.Weasley that is. He might have to tell her about Hermione though. That would be Hermione's choice. Harry silenced his thoughts and sat up. Hermione had just stirred and she lifted her head. She smiled and asked again," Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry said as she reached for his hand. He took it and she smiled.

"So how was my Father?" She asked in the same whisper she had use the day before.

"He tried to beat Ron and me with a baseball bat." Harry chuckled.

"Really? Wow that is pretty weird. I didn't think he would even care. I figured he would be glad to be rid of me."

"Well he was pissed. We took Ginny so she could deal with your clothes. Only she packed everything. All that's there is your bed. I thought about it and you have too much stuff for it to all stay at the Burrow. Well I think I figured it out."

"Did you?"

"Yeah I am going to ask Ron first then Ginny then Mrs.Weasley. But I think we should all move into Grimuald place. Ginny of course so that you have company. Ron and I so we can watch over you. I told Ron that you were attacked by Death Eaters. He wasn't too happy."

"But you didn't tell him did you?"

"No. But I think you should tell Ginny and him the truth. Just them. That way we can help you. I don't think they will take it wrong. I just hope that Mrs. Weasley doesn't ever find out."

"So you want to move into Grimuald Place eh'? How are you planning on talking Mrs. Weasley into that?"

"Well I think I will tell how scared you are about the Death Eaters. Then how Ron is the only one of all of us that is of age so he should come. Then how Ginny is your only girl friend. I think she will cave eventually. I hope to get you out of here soon that way your parents can't come and claim you. I really don't want you going back. Not ever."

"I don't want to go back either."

"Good and you can tell Mrs.Weasley that when we go to the Burrow after they let you out tomorrow."

"How do you know it will be tomorrow?"

"Well I am going to prompt the nurse. Ask her what condition you are in. Then ask her if tomorrow is out of the question."

"When are you going to do this?"

"In about five minutes when she comes in to change your bandages."

"Ok well let's wait then." They waited for the five long minutes and then the nurse came in just as Harry had said she would.

"Oh good your awake. I need to change your bandages. Then I need you to tell me what happened." She started to undo the bandages and Hermione told about how the Death Eater had said all the things to her then slashed her wrist. Then how she apperated and came here. "Well this is probably a dumb question but do you know if he used a special kind of blade?"

"Yes it was goblin made."

"We had thought so when it wasn't healing normally so that is what we treated it for. Wow your arm looks great! You will probably be able to leave later tonight. Do you need me to call your parents?"

"Oh no that won't be necessary. Harry here is taking me home. I don't want to see my parents any sooner than I have to."

"I understand your Mother didn't seem to happy with you when she came."

"No she wasn't." Hermione said with a smile. "But that's ok."

"Good to hear it. Well Mr. Potter I will ask the healers to come and have a look and then I will tell you when to come and get her."

"Thank you miss."

"Your welcome. Excuse me. I will be right back." They waited until she came back with the healers and they told Harry that he could take Hermione whenever she felt ready. Then they left and Harry asked her if she felt ready.

"Oh yes. Get me the hell out of here. Lets go and see Ickle Ronnie Kins shall we?"

"Well lets get you changed and get you some food first eh'?"

"Ok then can you wait in the hall while I get ready?"

"Of course." Harry turned and left the room. Hermione emerged wearing a black mini skirt with ruffles on it. She also had on a black t-shirt that said something on it. "Ready?"

"Of course. Now lets get some freaking food I'm starved."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Definitely the Leaky Cauldron better to be in the wizarding world where my parents can't come."

"Good point."

"So how are we getting there?"

"Only my personal favorite. The Knight Bus."

"Oh shit. Ok then." They walked out the window Hermione's arm still covered in bandages. The Healer had told her not to remove them for any reason until Friday. It being Tuesday she still had some time. They walked into the back alley and Harry pulled out his wand and stuck out his arm.

"Been waiting for you to flag us down again Mr. Potter. The Burrow I presume?"

"No Stan not right now. We will be going to the Leaky Cauldron if you please."

"Not on the run again are you? Didn't have much luck there last time did you?"

"No not on the run just getting some food."

"Oh I see." Harry pulled Hermione up the stairs before Stan could continue their conversation.

"Wow not very conversational are we?"

"Shut up."

"Not nice to talk to an injured lady that way."

"Wow out of the hospital five minutes and already pulling the injured card are we?"

"Well I can't pull it on Mrs. Weasley so I figured I should pull it on you."

"Wow thanks." They spent the remainder o the trip contemplating different ways to talk Mrs. Weasley into letting Ginny come. Once the Knight Bus stopped they got off and wished Stan farewell. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron still contemplating ways to talk her into it. They decided on just thinking on their feet. Once that topic had been tired out and they had their food Harry asked her if she was going to tell Ron and Ginny.

"I don't know. I just want them to understand. Do you think they will?"

"Of course they will. Their your friends."

"Ok then yes I will tell them. But only once we get to Grimuald Place."

"Ok then." They finished eating and walked over to the bar. Harry paid the barman for their food then turned back to Hermione, "Would you mind floo or would you prefer the Knight Bus?"

"The Knight Bus I hate floo powder!" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone, Once she heard what she had said she broke out laughing. Harry just stared at her eye brows raised.

"Let's go then." Harry walked out of the pub and slid his wand up his sleeve. He stuck his arm out and the Knight Bus appeared.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus."

"Yes Stan thank you we know." Hermione was the one who spoke and pulled the sickle out of her purse. She paid her fare and Harry did the same. They walked up the stairs together chatting about which rooms they fancied at Grimuald Place.


	7. Of:Spilled secrets,rooms, and snogging

**Chapter Seven**

Harry helped Hermione off the bus because she had gotten very tired durring their ride.

"Here we are."Harry said as they walked up the garden path.

"Yes. Listen Hary can we not answer questions tonight? I want to go to sleep and I want to be there for the whole Grimuald Place chat. I will talk to Ginny about it tonight and you can talk to Ron but other than that. Just not Mrs. Weasley. Ok?" She waited for him to nod before knocking on the door.

"Comming!"Yelled a voice from inside. Then the door swung open to reveal Ginny."Hermione! How are you feeling?"

"Great! Actually very tired would you mind if I went to sleep?"

"No not at all I was just about to go myself. I have some questions to ask you but they can wait until the morning."Ginny smiled and took Hermione's hand to lead her up the stairs. On the second step she turned back and smiled at Harry."Thank you so much Harry for keeping and eye on her."

"No problem at all Gin. I told her earlier about her Daddy's hostility towards us. She found it quite amusing."He nodded and slid past Ginny on the opposite side of Hermione. Hermione swore she saw him kiss her on the cheek very quickly but decided not to ask. Once both girls were safely behind Ginny's door Hermione brought it up.

"So was I seeing things or did Harry just kiss you?"

"You aren't seeing things."Ginny said with a huge grin.

"So since when has this been going on?"

"Hmm since about yesterday I think. No maybe the day before. Anyway not long."

"Well I am happy to see you to finally together. At any rate."  
"Good, cause now I have a few questions for you."Ginny said the air in the room turning serious.

"First let me tell you something ok?"

"Ok, but hurry it up."

"Ok then. Well Harry and I have come to an agreement that not all of my stuff will be fitting into your room anytime soon. So we have had an idea. Well _he_ had it actually. Anyway he thought that we all should move into Grimuald Place for the remainder of the summer. We are going to ask you Mother tomarrow. We being you, Ron, Harry, and myself."

"Wait Ron's comming?"

"Of course. We can't very well expect your Mother to allow you to live with Harry and me without Ron there putting his foot down can we?"

"Fare point. So tomarrow at breakfast then?"

"Yes. NOw as for your questions. I will not be telling you a thing about my attack I will tell you once we are all safely inside Grimuald Place if that is ok."

"Of course. I think I have some of your pajamas in one of these three bags. It would be a little quicker if I just."She waved her wand and pink frilly pj's came floating out of the bag. Hermione grabbed them and slipped out of her street clothes and into the frilly mass of fabric.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"Shut it! But hey that doesn't sound half bad. Mrs. Potter."

"Hey don't go getting to excited now. I have seen Harry hurt you once and that is enough for me. I don't know if I fully trust him again."

"Me either but that still sounds good."

"Yeah it d-d-does."Hermione said through a yawn.

"Oh poor thing come on lets get you into bed" Ginny waved her wand and a camp bed appered.

"Thanks Gin."Hermione said and she layed down. She flicked her wand and the lights went out.

Harry parted from the girls on Ginny's landing but continued up the stairs to Ron's room. He cracked the door and found that the light was out. Ron was so lazy sometimes. Harry just shook his head and felt his way through the dark to his bed. He sat downon the end of it and pulled off his shoes, socks, and jeans. Once he was out of all three he slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

Hermione awoke to a red headed girl poking her in the face."Hermione wake up Mum says breakfast is ready. Come on sleepy head up."

Hermione let out a groan and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Well let me get ready really quick. Hop in the shower and stuff."

"Go for it you look ghastly. Oh my and you smell like you haven't showered in a week."

"And a day."Hermione pipped up as she walked across the hall in into the bathroom. She was still half asleep when she opened the door and collided with someone.

"Hermione? Um what are you doing in here?"

"Bout to ask you the same question Ron. This is Ginny's bathroom yours is upstairs."

"Yeah well Harry is occuping that one."

"Oh ok well I'll just go then."

"Yeah I'll come get you when I'm done."

"Ok th-th-thanks"Hermione said through another yawn.

"No problem."Hermione turned and left the bathroom instinctly turning out the light.

"Shit sorry."She said and flicked it back on.

"Its fine."Hermione turned red and left at top speed. She walked back into Ginny's room only to find that she wasn't there. Hermione sighed and pulled black fluffy towel out of her bag. She set off up the stairs to see if Harry was out by chance.

"Harry?"Hermione said knockeing on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Oh do you think you'll be out any sooner than Ron? I haven't showered in a week you know."

"I know yeah I'll be out in just a second."Hermione nooded and sat down against the wall outside the door. What she didn't know was that there was a severe battle going on inside.

"Do not open that door Ginerva Molly Weasley."

"Yes Harry its fine she knows about us."

"What?"

"Yeah don't worry she won't say anything to you just me. Now go she needs to shower before breakfast."

"Fine."Harry reluctantly pushed open the door and walked out. His hair was wet. Then another figure imerged from the room. Ginny's hair was also wet.

"Oh. Sorry to have inturepted."

"Don't worry about it. By the way Mum needs to know nothing about this. The only topic of conversation being brought up today is Grimuald Place ok?"

"Sure. Why would I tell her anyway?"

"Oh crap that reminds me. I haven't told Ron yet. I need to talk to him. Hermione where did you say he was?"

"Ginny's bathroom thats why I came up here. Now if you will excuese me."Hermione sliped past both the wet people and into the bathroom. She trned on the shower and stepped in imediatly. She scrubbed the sweat and grime out of her hair and then turned to her face which had been infested. She scrubbed at her face for at least five minutes before remembering that she could just put some potions on it before bed. Then she began scrubbing her body. She didn't bother to shave her legs because she would just wear jeans but she did shave her armpits. Once she was done and she smelled thuroughly like Ron she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her. Then began making her way down the stairs.

Once she had changed and brushed her hair she walked down the stairs and found everyone already there eating. He stomach groweled hungrily as she sat down and began telling everyone good morning. They all returned the favor and then continued eating. She looked around at them all and took them in. Fred and George muttering to each other between bites of egg. Mrs. Weasley eying them suspiciously. Mr. Weasly standing to leave for work. Ginny and Harry sitting next to each other opposite Ron and herself. Then she felt a foot colide with her shin and she said hurridly.

"Mr. Weasley could I have a word?"

"Of course come into the den." Hermione stood and followed him. He closed the door behind them and sat down at the desk. "What is on your mind?"

"Well actually. Harry and I have both come to the conclusion that all of my things won't fit in Ginny's room."He nodded."Well we have come to the conclusion of me moving into Grimuald Place for the remainder of the summer. Since theirs always someone from the order and I just don't feel safe since my attack."Another nod."I was wondering then if I might bring Ginny along?"Not a nod.

"Well Hermione I can understand your reasons but that is a question for Molly."

"I understand. But then perhaps this is a question for you? Harry will be accompining me if I go and he was wondering if he could bring Ron?"

"Ron is of age I have no way of stopping him. The house is Harry's so it is his choice. All I can say is that Molly will be the person to talk to about Ginny."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Weasley."

"Of course dear." He rose and walked out the door. Hermione following she closed the door on the empty room and made her way back to kitchen. She cought Harry's eye and flashed an obvious look at Ron and nodded. He flashed an obvious look at Ginny and asked her through his eyes. Hermione in reply shot a look at Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded and venture into the waters.

"Mrs. Weasley Hermione will be moving into Grimuald Place for the remainder of the summer and Ron and myself will be accompaining her. I, we were wondering if Ginny could come as well to keep Hermione company?"

"Sure. I trust that The Order will still be using Grimuald Place for headquearts so I can be sure to see you all well looked after. I also trust in you and Ron fully to look after her."Ginny's eyes lit up and Hermione's mirrored them.

"Really Mum?"Ginny asked as though she expected her Mother to say ,"No not really you silly girl." But she just nodded and smiled at them.

"Oh thank you! Harry can we go today?"

"Yes we can apperate with Ron and myself then pick out our rooms. Then get _all _of Hermione's things."Harry said all with a snicker. Hermione blushed.

"OK well than lets get going so we can move in today."Ron said standing up and extending a hand to Hermione.

"I will be here to help you pack when you return." Mrs. Weasley said with her smile.

"Thank you Mum."Ginny said again and excepted the hand that Harry was extending to her. They all walked into the garden and disapperated. They appeared in the front garden of Grimuald Place and walked up the path.

"Who's there?"Mad-eye Moody spoke as he swung open the front door.

"It's us Moody. Harry and Ron and Ginny. Hermiones come too."

"Oh its you lot come in."Moody said and stood back so that they could pass.

"Thank you."Hermione said as she walked in. They all headed straight up the stairs.

"Where do you think your going? Get back here I need to ask you lot some questions to make sure it is really you." They turned around and followed him down into the kitchen. He told them all to sit."You don't have any objections to veratism to you? I won't ask anything personal just if you are who you say you are."

"No."

"Not at all Alastor."

"Nope."

"That is fine."

"Good." He walked around the table and dripped a few drops in each of their mouths. He waited for a minute before turning to Hermione and saying,"Are you Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"Are you Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"And are you Ron Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Hermione how did you hurt your arm by the way?"

"I slit it with a knife. I tried to kill myself." Every head turned so fast their faces were a blur.

"WHAT!"They all yelled in unison. Except Harry who hadn't looked around.

"Why?"

"I just went over the edge when my Father called me. I didn't want to have to take him beating the hell out of me anymore. I didn't want to have to hope he would forget about me."

"Did anyone know of this?"

"Only Harry and he just found out two days ago. I made him swear not to tell."Hermione was talking with her head down in shame. Trying to cover her mouth with her hands to stop the sound of her voice but the result was that the words came out muffled. When she said Harry everyone turned to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"She made me swear."Harry said simply. Still not looking at them.

"Okay I think you should all drink the antidote and do what you came to do."He dripped a few drops into their mouths and they all rose in turn and left the kitchen. Alastor did Hermione last and he held her back for a minute."I'm sorry I asked. I just didn't think you were lieing about the Death Eaters."

"It's ok. I was going to tell them later anyway."

"Well buck up. You aren't going back are you?"

"No we are all staying here for the rest of the summer."

"Good. Good. Well off you go."He steered Hermione out of the kitchen and into the hall where everyone was talking in hushed voices they all stopped when she came up.

"Hey guys. I was going to tell you later tonight anyway. I will talk about it later. Lets just go pick out our rooms ok?"They all nodded and walked up the stairs in silence. Hermione left them all on the second landing except Ron who also was going to pick a room on the third floor. Ginny and Harry were going to stay on the fourth. Hermione made her way down the hall and stopped at the third door on the left. She blinked a few times before opening the door. She entered a room that was deffinatly a master bedroom. One of the five. This one was the oak one. There was an oak king sized bed that was bare. Also there was an oak dresser and an oak vanity. There was also and oak lined mirror hanging on the wall. Two oak doors lined the walls. Hermione opened the first and found her bathroom. An enormous tub and a walk in shower. All tiled with black tile.

Hermione left that room and walked across the bedroom to the other door. She opened it and found a rather large walk-in closet. It was about six feet by eight feet. She ran her hands along the racks and thought _My clothes are going to be here soon. I won't have to worry about them anymore._ She left the closet and closed the door securly behind her. She exited her room and entered the hall. She walked over to the room that Ron had entered earlier and knocked.

"Come in."Hermione entered and felt her jaw drop. He had found another of the five masters. Only this one was mahogany.

"Oh my god. Ron this is gorgus. Wow."

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"Where is yours then?"Hermione led him to her room and she heard the intake of breath as the door was swung open."My god. Yours is so much better than mine. Want to trade?"

"No I like the bathroom."

"Oh. Well I am going to go and hunt down Harry and Ginny. I will come and get you so we can get your things."

"Can't we just go and get them really quick?"

"Yeah sure."He pulled her hand into his and disapperated. They apeared in the Weasley's garage. Hermione let out a low whistle at all the bags.

"These are all mine?"

"Yup."Ron pulled out his wand and began to vanish them all to her room at Grimuald Place. Once they were all gone Ron took her hand again and disapperated into Harry's room. A soft pop announced their irrival and Harry jumped away from Ginny who he had been kissing with a lot of gusto just a second before."Well Hermione's things from the garage are all in her room. You guys ready to go and pack?" He had been busy looking at Hermione so he hadn't seen them at it.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Okay then see you in the garden." Hermione hadn't dropped Ron's hand and the next thing she knew she was back at the Burrow.

"Warn me next time." Hermione said as she staggered off toward the front door. Ron appologised and helped her up the front steps.


	8. Of:Kisses, holding hands, and danger

**Chapter Eight**

"Back so soon?" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the living room.

"Yeah we already picked out our rooms and stuff. Just came back to pack." Said Ron. He grabbed Hermione who in turn grabbed Harry who in turn grabbed ginny and pulled them up the stairs. Hermione shooed the boys off up the stairs at Ginny's door and walked in. She plopped down on the bed and stared around the room.

"Well I guess we should pack then shouldn't we." Ginny said as she pulled out a few duffle bags and her Hogwarts trunk from the closet.

"You mean you should pack all I have is this bag here." Hermione said pointing a bag that lay on the floor next to the camp bed neither of them had felt like vanishing that morning.

"Yeah that is so what I meant." Ginny said as she pulled the lid of her trunk up and tipped the contents over. She pulled the bags open and placed them on the floor. "Pack!" She yelled and she moved her wand in a sweeping motion over the floor. Once everything was in one of the bags she closed the lid on the trunk and zipped up the bags.

"How do you know that spell I only learnt it last year."

"Mum tought it to me." Ginny said these words as though it was a trivial matter. Hermione couldn't remember that last time her Mother had tought ner anything but a new curse word.

A sheppish, "Oh." was all she could mannage. Ginny shrugged and went up the stairs. Hermione went and resumed her perch on the bed not remembering ever leaving it. Harry entered the room a few minutes later and took one look at her before he was kneeling on the floor by her side. A loud crack told Hermione that Ginny and Ron had left. She turned to Harry and he saw tears swimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Just stupid stuff." She ran her fingers absent mindedly through her hair before pulling him off the ground and grabbing hold of Ginny's trunk. He took the two duffle bags and grabbed her hand with his free one. They too were gone into Ginny's room. Hermione stood in awe before realising that she still had the trunk. Ginny had easily picked out the best room in the whole house. She had found one of the other masters. This one was just black marble. A marble headboard and four poster bed. A marble vanity. Even a marble dresser. She dropped the trunk to the floor and turned to look at Harry.

"Seriously you need to tell me or Ginny or someone what is wrong. Seeing as how Ginny was the last in the room I think she might have unintentionally caused it so I'm assuming you don't want to talk to her about it so tell me what's wrong." Harry said all of this as he slowly moved even closer to her and took her chin in his hand. He tilted it up so she would look at him and she saw that his eyes were full of worry and care. She sighed and told him of how Ginny had said her Mum had tought her somthing. Also how her Mother hadn't tought her anything but new curse words for the longest time. She told him all of the things that she missed and they eventually sat down on the bed and started just talking about everything. They didn't remember that they were supposed to be back at the Burrow with Ron and Ginny to say goodbye until Ginny came bursting into the room. She looked at the laying there on her bed talking and then muttered an appologie before leaving.

"Shit she is going to think your cheating on her. Go talk to her."

"I'm not with her."

"WHAT! You mean you were snogging her for the hell of it? She said you were. God I'm lost."

"She probably thinks we are but we aren't. I really value her as a friend and durring this conversation I have decided not to be with her as more."

"What? Why? I really thought that you two would be great together."

"Well we might have been but I just don't want to lose her again. Not now." Harry shot Hermione a glance from under the hair that had moved in front of his eyes. Hermione brushed it away and looked at his eyes._ My god he has beautiful eyes._ She didn't know what posessed her to do so but she leaned foward and placed her lips lightly on Harry's. He tensed up and Hermione pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Oh god you just said you didn't want to lose friends. Oh god I'm a horrid person."

"Hermione its okay. I was going to do it just before you did anyway."

"No you weren't your just trying to make me fell bet-" She never got the chance to finish her sentence beacuse Harry had moved closer to her and he had placed his lips softly on hers. She didn't stop the kiss she just melted into him. She really missed being kissed like that. Like she meant to world. It had been such a long time since anyone had kissed her that way. Viktor was the last one who did. She didn't feel bad for doing what she was she felt like the world had dissaperaed and Harry and herself were the only two left in it. A long time seemed to go bye as the two sat there just kissing. Not snogging. No tounge was initiated. Just embraceing eachother while their lips touched. She pulled away and blinked her eyes open. She blushed before standing up. "God I am confused worse than ever."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

"No you are fine. I am just so lost in this world Harry. Everyone seems to be finding their place except me. I don't belong in this world. That is why I did it the first time."

"Did what?"

"Oh shit."

"Did what?" Harry asked a little more forcefully than before.

"Tried to kill myself." She muttered meekly.

"What didn't quite catch that."

"Tried to kill myself." She said loud enough to hear.

"When? How many times?"

"Last summer. Four." Hermione said looking to the ground instead of at Harry.

"Holy shit Hermione. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't freaking know okay? I don't know why I am so screwed up, I don't know why I'm not pretty, I don't know why I am such a bad friend, I don't know why I can't fit in, I don't know why the hell this world isn't the one I know. I just don't know." Her voice died away with each word and she eventually just died of completely.

"Hermione, you aren't screwed up, you are pretty, no your beautiful, you aren't a bad friend, you do fit in, with me. Here now this is the world you know. Someone who cares for you. Someone who is right. You are just lost in a world of people who don't understand. Don't worry. I think you need to get some food." She shook her head and muttered somthing about not being hungry. "Well you at least need to get some water. Come here." He grabbed her hand and interlaced her fingers into his. Leading the way down to the kitchen.

They entered to find Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, and Moody. They stopped talking the second the duo entered.

"What are you kids doing?" Asked a stunned Tonks.

"Getting Hermione a drink. She doesn't feel well." Harry answered simply.

"Okay. But why are you holding _her _hand? I thouhgt you were with Ginny."

"Oh my god why is she telling everyone that? No I am not. I am not with Hermione either. I care about both of them to deeply to risk losing a friendship over dating." Tonks nodded in understanding and watched as Harry pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Hermione took a seat at the table across from Mrs. Weasley and Moody. Tonks was seated a few seats down from herself. Harry came over with the water and handed it to her before sitting down next to Hermione.

"So you and Gin aren't together?" Asked a thourghly confused Mrs. Weasley.

"Nope."

"And you aren't with Hermione?"

"Nope."

"So your a player?"

"Nope. Just a very good friend."

"Right."

Hermione watched this exchange with enjoyment. She had never seen anything quite so funny. She finished her glass of water and stood. She walked over to the sink and re-filled it. Once she had drained it a second time she declared she fancied a walk.

"Well take Harry. Be sure you have your wands."

"Okay. Harry you comming?" Hermione asked from the door.

"What? Oh yeah." He stood and followed. He however paused at the door from the kitchen and turned around. "Is there some password we need to know to get back inside?"

"Nope we will just have to questin you when you get back." Came Moody's growling responce from the other side of the room.

"Okay." And with that he turned and interlaced his fingers in Hermione's once more. They made their way across the foyer and out the door. Little did they know that two very angry people were watcing them from the third floor.

They exited the door and Harry turned to face Hermione.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I think there is a park up here. We can swing."

"Okay then."

They got to the playground in less than five minutes. Each chose a swing and sat. They swung back and forth discussing matters of no imprtance. Like Quiddich and class and Quiddich.

"I can't believe we did it." Harry remarked as the Quiddich discussion turned to the house teams.

"Did what?"  
"Got you to care about Quiddich. You hated the sport."

"Well yeah. But watching it all the time with Ron and now watching it by myself has started to peak my interest."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

They swung in silence for a while before Harry had a sudden idea.

"Hermione who do you like the most at Hogwarts? Like more than a friend."

"Umm..."

"Oh come on."

"Is that a trick question?"

"No."

"Hmm...I don't really like anyone right now. Well I like you. But only as a best friend."

"Oh I see. What would yousay if a I told you I don't believe you?"

"I would say that I don't lie, unless it is absolutly necessary."

"Right."

They swung in silence for a while longer before Hermione spotted somthing in the distance.

"I think we should leave."

"Why?"

"I just do."

So she jumped off her swing and Harry followed suite. Once they had made their way back up the street Hermione was almost sure they were being followed.

"We need to turn away from Grimuald Place." She wispered in a barely audible voice.

"Why?" Harry asked this in a very annoyed fashion.

"Because we are being followed. Don't look just trust me." He didn't turn around he just noded a small nod. They turned right instead of left and halfway down the street the figure followed.

"Who is it?" Harry asked in the lowest possible voice.

"No clue. Lets walk slower and when we can hear it we will turn around and stun it okay?"

"Yeah." They slowed their pace and it seemed that the figure did as well. No footsteps could be heard over theirs. They turned right again at the next street and at the same distance as last time the figure followed.

"Screw this I'm scared out of my mind. Stun it on three. One. Two. Three." They turned and whipped their wands out and shot stunning spells at the target. But it just took them and kept comming.

"What the hell?" The figure had quickened its pace now. Only it wasn't walking anymore. It was gliding.

"Oh shit. Harry this isn't a person it is a Lethifold!"

"What the hell is a Lethifold?"

"It is a creature that suffocates its victims. I don't know why it is comming after us. They usually only go for sleeping people."

"Well how the hell do we get rid of it?" They were now at a stand still in the middl eof the street wands outstreached in front of them. The Lethifold was not gliding upright anymore it was slithering along the ground with enormous speed.

"God I can't remember. Oh my god. Oh my god. How do you get rid of it. Let me think." She put her fingers in her ears and closed her eyes thinking._ Lethifolds...god...The Lethifold is mercifully rare creature found only in topical climates. Why the hell is it here then? Oh shit...oh my god...oh my god...Pointing my wand away form myself into the deadly fold of the creature...yeah blah blah blah...shit...Patronus Charm!_ Hermione summoned the memory of Harry kissing her on Ginny's bed a few minutes ago and she raised her wand high in the air. She opened her eyes to see the creature wrapping itself around the rest of Harry's body having already tackled his face. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" An otter urepted from her wand and ran towards the beast. It gave the thing a few good smacks with its tale before it let go of Harry and started slithering away. The otter followed to be sure it had gone. Hermione rushed to catch Harry before he fell to the ground. She cought him in her arms and noticed with panic that he was unconsious.


End file.
